staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Maja 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 5 (Wild Card ep. 5, Dearly Belowed); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Europejskie safari - Tarantula (Safari Europe. Tarantula.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 9/13 - Porwanie - TXT , str 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pegaz ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Tajemnice, odc. 8 (Chicken Noodle Heads); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 FRYDERYK 2009 - gala wręczenia nagród Akademii Fonograficznej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Przebojowa noc ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 15/21 - Wysoka fala - TXT , str 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Zwierzęta świata - Cuda Wyspy Clippertona - cz. 2. Pomarańczowa armia. (Planete Clipperton/Planet Clipperton) - TXT , str 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kuchnia na Spiszu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 1/12 - Misja specjalna; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Nancy Drew (Nancy Drew); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12/13 - Aniołek - TXT , str 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4375 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4590); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4376 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4591); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - TXT , str 777; STEREO 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 39; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 5 (Young Blades, ep. 5); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Chez Prosiaczek, odc. 46 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - TXT , str 777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - TXT , str 777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Czego pragną kobiety (What Women Want); komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Nancy Meyers; wyk.:Helen Hunt, Mel Gibson, Marisa Tomei, Alan Alda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Męska rzecz... - Zabójczy szept (Whisper); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Stewart Hendler; wyk.:Josh Holloway, Blake Woodruff, Joel Edgerton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Dom z piasku i mgły (House of Sand and Fog); dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 05:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Rodzina Leśniewskich - Skok odc 6/7; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Spróbujmy razem - "V edycja Festiwalu Zaczarowanej piosenki - Półfinał DZIECI"; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Nienawiść" (Wisława Szymborska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Teledysk - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Świecie nasz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 666; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 273 - TXT , str 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 274; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15 Obywatel Monte Christo - TXT , str 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 16. Dorociński - Mecwaldowski "KRZYSZTOF - JERZY"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Nie tylko dla pań - Zejść na psy - odc. 2 (Underdogs - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Kulturalni - (7); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Kowboju do dzieła (Carry on Cowboy); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1965); reż.:Gerald Thomas; wyk.:Sid James, Kenneth Williams, Jim Dale, Charles Hawtrey; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1629 - TXT , str 777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1048 Powrót Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 12 Sylwetka Doroty Czaji i Karoliny Szymańskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (11); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Uważaj na kioskarza - (10); program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Święta wojna - (292) Wehikuł czasu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog ; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Tancerze - odc. 8 - emisja również w TVP HD; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 8 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret Ciach ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Nora Roberts - Angels Fall (Nora Roberts' Angels Fall); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); reż.:Ralph Hemecker; wyk.:Heather Locklear, Johnathon Schaech, Gary Hudson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Sens życia według Monty Pythona (Monty Python's Meaning of Life); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 14, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 13, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 39, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 20, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Niezwykła podróż - film przygodowy, USA 1993 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 64, Polska 2008 10:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 147, USA 2004-2005 11:45 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Warszawie - mecz finałowy 13:45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Monako - studio 14:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Monako - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Monako - studio 15:15 Słoneczny patrol Ani Mru Mru - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 17:15 Przygody Merlina - odc. 12, Wielka Brytania 2008 18:15 Synowie - Siostrzenica z prowincji - odc. 10, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - Finał 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 23:00 Szkoła czarownic - horror, USA 1996 1:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 5:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Automaniak 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1138-1141, Polska 2009 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 15:05 Brzydula - odc. 149-153, Polska 2009 17:25 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Na zawsze niania - odc. 116, Polska 2009 20:35 Kryminalni (99) 21:10 Poznaj mojego tatę - komedia, USA 2000 23:20 Niepohamowana siła - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 1:05 Niania - Ekscesy Teresy - odc. 127, Polska 2009 1:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1297; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1298; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1299; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Chirurdzy - artyści czy rzemieślnicy ?; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Janka - odc. 3 Alaska contra Hera (Janka 3 Alaska contra Hera); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 25 minut z Kazimierzem Krukowskim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1021* - Rudy zwycięzca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Mołdawia winem płynąca (16); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (72); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dzika Polska - U klempy na imieninach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 1; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 3*. Od mundurowej do publicznej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 651; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 11 - Dzień na plaży (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 49* - Debata; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino Mistrzów - Sól ziemi czarnej; dramat obyczajowy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Cię Polsko - (11); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (72); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 651; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 11 - Dzień na plaży (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 49* - Debata; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 3*. Od mundurowej do publicznej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.12 - Jak skakać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1021* - Rudy zwycięzca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kino Mistrzów - Sól ziemi czarnej; dramat obyczajowy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku